pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Story the Series
3D Animated Television Series Description Toy Story the Series is the next new 3D animated television show coming to Toon Disney on July 24, 2013, starring the voice talents of Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Wallace Shawn, Annie Potts, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, Blake Clark, Jeff Pidgeon, Debbi Derryberry, Jodi Benson, Michael Keaton, Jack Angel, R. Lee Ermey, Cheech Marin, Charles Adler, Jim Cummings, Emily Hahn, Lori Alan, Owen Wilson, Maggie Smith, Jack Black, Cree Summer Francks, Rob Paulsen, Timothy Dalton, Jeff Garlin, Bonnie Hunt, Kristen Schaal, Jim Parsons, Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Dave Goelz, Peter Linz, Frank Welker, Maurice LaMarche, Alan Rickman and Ben Stiller. Plot Summary 5-Year-old Bonnie Anderson is thrilled and excited when Kermit and the Muppet gang drop in at her house for a visit, and she becomes real fond of them. Voice cast members *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz *Wallace Shawn as Rex *Annie Potts as Bo Peep *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *Blake Clark as Slinky *Jeff Pidgeon as the Green Aliens, Mr. Spell and Mr. Robot *Debbi Derryberry as the Green Alien Leader *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Michael Keaton as Ken *Jack Angel as Rocky and Mr. Shark *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge *Cheech Marin as Lenny *Larry Martinelli as Lenny's hip singing voice *Charles Adler as Wheezy *Will Ferrell as Wheezy's talented singing voice *Jim Cummings as Jingle Joe (voice) *Emily Hahn as Bonnie Anderson *Lori Alan as Mrs. Anderson, Bonnie's mother *Owen Wilson as Mr. Anderson, Bonnie's father *Maggie Smith as Gladys Jenkins, Bonnie's 65-year-old aunt *Jack Black as Mr. Jefferson, the Muppet Studios tour guide *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Ernie, Guy Smiley, Statler, Rizzo, Captain Link Hogthrob, the Muppet Newsman and Beaker *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Bert, Grover, Sam and Marvin Suggs *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf and Bunsen *Bill Barretta as Pepe, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Johnny Fiama, Big Mean Carl and Bobo *Matt Vogel as Robin, Count Von Count, Herry, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Sweetums, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly *David Rudman as Scooter, Cookie Monster, Janice and Wayne *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Mildred Huxtetter and Wanda *Kevin Clash as Elmo and Clifford *Peter Linz as Walter *Fran Brill as Zoe, Little Bird and Prarie Dawn *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby *Alan Arkin as Dr. Johansson, Bonnie's dentist at Tender Cuddles Dental Care *Ben Stiller as Officer Sanders, Mr. Anderson's brother and Bonnie's 32-year-old uncle *Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Johnson, Bonnie's medical dr. *Madison Pettis as Rachel Jefferson, Bonnie's caregiver and baby-sitter *Zach Galifianakis as Dr. Lawson, the animal hospital dr. *Cree Summer Francks as Vickie, Bonnie's dark and evil counterpart *Rob Paulsen as Dark Lenny, Lenny's dark and evil counterpart *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Jim Parsons as Inspector Albert, a crime solving action figure *TBA as Tinny, A small tin toy Character Cast Death Notices Over the past years, 2 great voice cast members of the original Toy Story film series have passed away, for example: The great and hilarious, Jim Varney, original voice actor for Slinky passed away from lung cancer at the age of 50 back on Thursday, February 10, 2000 '' ''and the great and talented, Joe Ranft, original voice actor for Lenny and speaking voice for Wheezy in the original Toy Story film series passed away in a car accident back on Tuesday, August 16, 2005 and 1 great ta Bonnie's 65-year-old aunt lented singer, the real Robert Goulet passed away from pulminary fibrosis at the age of 73 back on Tuesday, October 30, 200. Easter Egg cameos and appearances Toy Story the Series Easter Egg cameos and appearances Episode Lists *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 *Season 9 *Season 10 *Season 11 *Season 12 Category:2013 Category:3D animated televsion shows